I don't want to lose you
by macrollins
Summary: Steve will suffer for not giving value to a great love
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. I really think that the fault of the separation of Steve and Catherine is not only her, as the Haters say. This is my fourth story about Mcroll. But here Steve will suffer to learn to value a great and true love. I'll have four stories at the same time, so be patient. Ideas are flowing in my head and I want to share them with you who are Mcroll fans. Remembering that, I do not own the characters.

Steve stopped the car and decided to take a walk on the beach. He had a hard day today. He needed the sea breeze blowing in his face. He walked a long time. He sat down to just watch and relax. He then looked to his left and saw her coming out of the sea.

Catherine! It's not possible!

She was putting her things together to leave. By the time Steve realized, he had already followed Catherine to a hotel near there.

He got her room number and left. But the desire to talk to her made him come back.

Catherine had just gotten out of the shower and was only in a robe.

The bell rang desperately.

What is it? Catherine asked herself.

Steve? Catherine said, surprised at his visit.

What are you doing here in Hawaii, Catherine? Steve asked harshly.

Hi to you too, Steve. Catherine said sweetly.

I'm not in the CIA anymore, Steve. And I got a job offer here in Hawaii.

With so much place in the world, Catherine? Do you want to destabilize my life again?

What do you mean? I've been here for over a month and have not looked for him. How can you say this? I just want to live my life, Steve. Nothing else.

Steve looked at her and did not hold her impulse. When he saw herself, she was already kissing her and leading her to bed. Catherine even tried to resist, but she loved him. She could not deny it. Then she let herself go, not remembering that in the future this would have consequences.

After they had finished, Steve got dressed and barely looked at her.

Steve ... look at me ...

Catherine, tonight was a big mistake, it will not happen again. Steve said that and left, leaving Catherine baffled.

Catherine felt humiliated and cried a lot.

Steve McGarrett, you're still going to cry when you remember a love you did not know how to take care of. Catherine told herself.

A few days later ...

Danny walked into Steve's office.

It's time to go, Steve. Dinner with Melissa and Lynn is at eight o'clock. I still have to get dressed.

I do not know why Melissa and Lynn insist on these double dates.

Oh, Steve. It's cool.

I do not think.

Stop being grumpy. I'll meet you and Lynn at the restaurant.

Steve and Lynn arrived at the restaurant and sat down at the table with Danny and Melissa. The restaurant was full but a couple at a table caught Lynn's attention.

Look, Steve. Is not Catherine?

Steve looked and saw Catherine having dinner with a man. She was quite smiling.

I have to admit, she has good taste for men. Do not you agree, Melissa?

I agree, Lynn. Melissa said.

Steve felt the blood boil in his veins ...


	2. Chapter 2

Danny realized that Steve was angry but did not have time to hold him. When he saw, Steve was already at Catherine's table.

Hey, Catherine. What a coincidence to find you here. Will not you introduce me to your friend?

Yes of course. Catherine said. She was bewildered.

Steve McGarrett, Mark Anthony. Mark Anthony, Steve McGarrett.

Who does not know Commander McGarrett. said Mark, being very nice. This disconcerted Steve.

And what do you do, Mark? Steve asked.

I'm a writer.

Really? I do not know of any of your books. Steve said.

My audience is female, for the most part. It's a shame, because men should know more about the female soul. Most do not know, that's why so many relationships fail. Said Mark.

Steve swallowed. And how did you meet Catherine?

At the launch of my last book.

Catherine always liked these bullshit. Steve said.

Mark, it's time to go. Catherine said.

Of course, Cath. Said Mark.

To hear another man call her by the nickname he had given her, cut him inside.

It was a pleasure to meet you, Commander. Said Mark holding out a hand to Steve.

Likewise, said Steve, shaking his hand.

Goodbye, Steve. Catherine said.

What question mark was that, Catherine? Mark asked as they were leaving the restaurant.

It's a long story. Catherine said.

Steve went back to his desk and Lynn was angry with him.

You could not take it, did you, Steve? You had to go to her. Will she always be betwenn us? Lynn said getting up and leaving.

Steve, go after her! Said Danny.

Leave me alone, Danny. Said Steve.

I'll talk to her. I'll see you later, Danny. Said Melissa.

Did you see what you did? It ruined everyone's night. You asshole!

Danny, please. Shut up!

Steve got up and left.

Come back here, Steve. Where are you going?

Steve went to Catherine's hotel, but found she was no longer staying there.

Steve, you're an idiot. He said to himself.

Four months passed without Steve hearing speak from Catherine. He sank into his work so he would not have time to think about her. But it was not successful. She was always in his thoughts.

Hey, Steve! Are you sleeping awake? Danny asked as he walked into Steve's office.

Can not you knock on the door? What you want?

We have a meeting with the Governor, have you forgotten?

No, Danny. I did not forget. Let's go.

The Governor met with Steve and Danny, Duke and other officers. She dealt with various matters with them.

Well, I have a new consultant, very competent. She's been working on the government for some time now. From today, when you need something, you should refer to her. She's coming. She would not even come today because she was married only four days ago, but she came to my request.

Someone knocked on the door.

Excuse!

Come in, Catherine. We were waiting for you. Said the Governor.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve could not believe what he was seeing:

She was very handsome and elegant, with a long black dress with green leaves, brushed hair, a perfect make-up, a ring on her finger and ... pregnant.

Steve felt his heart pound, it seemed he could not breathe.

Excuse me, Madam Governor, I need a minute. Steve said leaving the Meeting Room.

Danny was also very surprised, he looked at Steve as white as a sheet of paper, before getting up and leaving the room. Danny controlled the urge to go after him, out of respect for the Governor.

My life is over, Danny thought. I will have to bear an unhappy and unbearable Steve for the rest of my life.

Sit down, Catherine. Let's wait for Commander McGarrett's return. Said the governor.

Catherine sat down, trying to demonstrate a calmness that she did not have. She tried to prepare to see him because she knew he would be at the meeting.

Steve went to the bathroom, washed his face and controlled his breathing.

I can not believe you got married and will have a child with another man, Cath. Steve thought.I can not believe I lost you.

He wiped his face and went back to the meeting room.

Sorry, Governor.

All right, Commander. Said the Governor.

Well, this is Catherine, my security assistant, I think some people here already know her. She has a lot of experience in the subject, having even worked with Commander McGarrett for some time, not it's true, Commander?

Yes, Mrs. Governor. She is very good at what she does.

Thanks. Catherine said addressing Steve for the first time.

You're welcome. It is the truth.

Steve, now calmer, watched her better. She did not look too happy, for the who just got married. She was very beautiful,was true. But not happy.

So, like I said, anything you need, talk to Catherine. Not always I'm available to attend of a meeting at a time when you all need it. Said the Governor.

I would like to say that I appreciate the confidence of Mrs. Governor and I will do my best to help them, when need me. Catherine said.

For today, that's all, gentlemen. Please excuse me. And thank you, Catherine, for interrupting your honeymoon to be here. The Governor said, leaving the room.

They all left the room, and Catherine still was sat.

Wait outside, Danny. Steve said.

Do not do anything stupid, Steve. Please. Danny said.

I already lost it, Danny. What else could I do?

Only Steve and Catherine remained in the meeting room.

Catherine looked at him. Talk Steve, I know you want to talk.

How could you, Catherine? Marry a man you met just four months ago?

I've been with you, Steve, for over fifteen years. And what did I get out of it? To be treated like a prostitute, the last time we were together. Catherine said quietly, getting up and leaving the meeting room...


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine left the room, leaving Steve appalled. He never wanted to treat her like a prostitute. Never. That day he let himself be carried away by grief, resentment.

Catherine made an effort not to let herself fall in front of him. She passed Danny in the hallway.

Great news, Catherine. Congratulations twice.

Thank you, Danny. See you around.

Bye, Catherine.

Steve left the meeting room and passed by Danny.

Hey, Steve. Hang on. Danny said.

What's up? How was it with Catherine?

I do not want to talk about this Danny.

Why do not you want to talk about it? Danny asked. You have to talk, Steve. Things happen in your life because you are not good at talking. I know you were shaken. I, who have never had anything with Catherine, am shaken. I wonder how you feel.

I'm fine, Danny.

Oh, you're not well, no. I know you're not.

Give me the keys, Danny.

No, you're not driving today. No way. I have two kids to raise, Steve. Sit in the passenger seat.

Okay, said Steve, taking a deep breath.

Steve and Danny went to headquarters. Steve was silent in the car. He still could not believe what he saw. What he heard from her. Did she marry another just for revenge? She never talked to him about children, and got pregnant so fast from this man?

When they reached headquarters, Steve went to Jerry.

Jerry, I want you to find out everything about a person. All Jerry. Until traffic ticket. Everything he's done wrong from the day he was born.

Who is the person? Jerry asked.

Mark Anthony.

The writer?

Are you going to tell me you read novels, Jerry?

I read everything. You never know what might be between the lines.

All right, Jerry. Do that for me. Thank you.

Where's the rest of the team? Steve asked.

They were called to a crime scene. Jerry said.

Okay, give me the address.

Steve went to Danny.

Come on, Danny. We have a case.

at the end of the day the team went to the Kamekona trailer, but Steve returned to the headquarters.

So, Jerry, what did you find out?

Nothing, boss.

Like nothing? He can not be perfect.

Nothing wrong. I discovered something, very sad.

What?

He have cancer, in the terminal stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine left the meeting and went to her favorite spot in Hawaii where she used to go when she wanted to be alone when she wanted to think. Looking at the sea, feeling the breeze on her face, she sought peace. She was feeling a whirl of emotions. To be face to face with Steve after what happened, to be worried about Mark, because his illness was debilitating him. Tears streamed down her face. She remembered the day she met him. It was a day after her last night with Steve: Catherine felt very humiliated that day. She then decided to leave to try to distract the mind. She stopped in front of a bookstore where there was an autographs afternoon and decided to come in but could not see the author because he was surrounded by people. She then decided to look at some books. And time passed. She picked up the book that was being launched when someone approached.

He was handsome, not handsome like Steve, looked a bit pale, but he was handsome.

Hello, what do you think of the book?

Hello. I have not read the book yet. Just the synopsis. I already believed in soul mates. But today, and especially today, no more. Catherine said sadly.

Not talk like that. Do not lose hope. He said.

Maybe the author has found his soulmate, but I do not think I found mine. And I guess I'll never find it.

No, the author did not find. But he did not give up hope. Although with each passing day, it seems more difficult. That's what the book says.

Wow, you actually read the book, right?

Nice to meet you. I 'm Mark Anthony.

Catherine looked at the cover of the book. Oh my God. You are the author. I'm sorry.

It's all right. It is your opinion. I respect that a lot. Said Mark.

Thanks. So, are you going to autograph my book?

Actually, I already autographed. It's on my desk. It's a gift for you. I urge you to accept it. Ialready finished my autograph session. Would you like to have coffee with me?

Why not? Catherine said. I would like.

From that day on, they talked almost every day. Catherine moved out of the hotel so Steve would not find her any more. She got a job on Mrs. Governor's team and Mark invited her to dinner to celebrate. It was at this dinner that Mark met Steve.

When they left the restaurant, Mark asked Catherine, "What was this question mark, Catherine?"

It's a long story. Catherine said.

I have time to listen if you want to talk.

Catherine told Mark, the whole your story with Steve. Mark was a good listener.

I'm sorry it's over that way, Catherine. I also lived fifteen years with my wife without being having my due value recognized until the day she died in a traffic accident.

I'm so sorry, Mark. How long has she been dead?

Three years. But as I told you, when we met, she was not my soul mate. You are my soul mate, Catherine.

Mark ...

Mark kissed her. She liked him like a friend. But he was already in love with her.

Mark, I do not know what to say.

Do not say anything, Catherine. See you tomorrow.

A month later, Catherine had grown accustomed to his presence. It was not love, but she liked him. He treated her like a queen.

She was at home, waiting for his visit. She was nervous that particular day, when she discovered that her life would change forever.

He rang the bell.

Hey, Catherine. You are beautiful today.

You say that every day. She said smiling. In between.

Catherine, I have something to tell you. Said Mark coming in.

Me too. Catherine said. But talk you, first. Sit down, please.

Mark took her hands.

I do not know how to tell you this ... Catherine ... I ... I have cancer.

What? Catherine asked, startled. I ... I'm sorry, Mark ... But are you treating yourself?

Do not have any treatment for me anymore, Cath.

How much time? Catherine asked.

A few months only. Maybe a year, at best.

Mark, you're kidding, are not ?

I would not joke about something so serious.

I have little time, Catherine. But I wanted to have you by my side in this time I have left. Do you want to marry me?

Mark, I ...

Not out of pity, Catherine. Do not marry me out of pity. Marry me, if you like me, at least a little.

I like you, Mark. Really. But I can not marry you.

Why, Catherine?

I'm pregnant, Mark.

That's wonderful, Catherine!

How can you say this? I'm telling you that I'm pregnant with another man ...

A child is always a blessing, Catherine. I accept you with the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

After putting her thoughts in order, Catherine went home.

Hey, Rosita. Catherine said.

Hey, boss.

How did he spend the morning? Catherine asked.

He looked fine. He's in the garden, reading.

Okay. I'll see him.

Boss, can I go early today? It's my husband's birthday and I want to surprise him.

Of course, Rosita. Catherine opened the purse, took the wallet, and gave Rosita some money.

Take this, buy a nice dress and go to the hairdresser.

Thank you, boss. You are amazing. I love you.

You're welcome, Rosita. Catherine said smiling.

Catherine went into the garden.

Hey.

Hey, Cath. How was the meeting? Asked Mark.

It was okay. Catherine replied.

He was there?

Yes, he was.

And you told him about the baby?

No. I told you I will not talk. If he thinks our night was a mistake, imagine what he would say about the son.

Catherine, I respect your decision, but I do not agree.

I know that.

Are you hungry? I'm going to ask Rosita to prepare something for us. Said Mark.

I let Rosita go home, Mark. She asked me.

That's why she loves you, Catherine. You do all of her wants.

She has worked with you for so long, Mark. She deserves it, do not you think? I'll prepare something for us.

End of the day, headquater 5-0:

Cancer? Terminal? Are you sure about that, Jerry?

Yes.

Okay, thank you, Jerry. Please do not discuss this with anyone. Steve said.

All right, I will not say anything.

Why did Catherine get married and will have a child with a that dying man? Steve asked himself.

He can not stop jealousy from invading his heart.

My Catherine with another man ... What else is going to happen to me?


	7. Chapter 7

I loved, loved, loved the episode 8x20. I'm sure you liked it too.

Laura and Cath, thank you for your continued support. You are my encouragement to keep writing.

On Monday morning, Catherine went to the headquarter of the 5-0. She arrived before Steve.

Good morning, Lou, Danny.

Good morning Catherine, Lou said, surprised at her pregnancy.

Good morning, may we help you with something? Danny asked.

Is not Steve coming today? Catherine asked.

Yes, he comes. Danny said.

So I can wait for him in his office?

Of course, I do not think he's going to mind. Danny said.

Thanks. Catherine said.

Half an hour later, Steve arrived.

Good morning people.

Good Morning. You have a visitor. Lou said, nodding to Steve's office.

Steve went to the office.

Catherine ...

Hey, Steve.

Are you alright? Did something happen?

Yes I'm fine. Nothing happened. I came only because it is now part of my job, to visit headquarters, at least once every fortnight.

I hope you do not mind. I know I do not need to come here to check anything out. But it's the Governor's order. I also have to go to HPD and other government agencies.

Of course I do not care, Catherine. Do your work. No problem.

Thank you, Steve. Anything you want me to talk to the Governor?

No, Catherine. Not in the moment.

It's all right. Then I'll be going. Catherine said getting up.

When she got up, she did not feel well and almost fell. Steve held holding her, Steve supported her hand on her belly. And the baby kicked.

Wow, Catherine. Was that a kick? Asked Steve smiling.

Yeah! The first. Disse Catherine.

Feeling something? Steve asked.

Just a dizziness, it happens sometimes. Catherine said sitting down again.

I'll get you a glass of water. Steve said.

Okay.

When he left the office, Lou and Danny looked at him curiously. He took the glass of water to Catherine and came back saying to Lou and Danny: you two, move.

Catherine drank the water and waited for a while.

It's better?

Yes, Steve. Thanks.

Catherine ... why? I know of him illness.

I can not believe you investigated his life, Steve. You did not have that right. Catherine said nervously.

Calm down, Catherine. I just wanted to make sure that he would be a good person to you.

Catherine took a deep breath.

Okay, Steve. It is true. He is dying ... but I promised him that I would be with him until the last breath, and I will keep my promise.

Steve just nodded.

And you did not have to check it, do you think I did not do it before I got married? He is a great person.

Well, I can not say I'm happy about it, Catherine.

And the baby? Why did you let yourself get pregnant? The child will grow up without a father.

Steve, I do not want to talk about this anymore. I'm leaving. She said getting up.

Catherine ... said Steve coming closer and putting his hands in her arms, looking them in the eyes ... he was about to kiss her, but Catherine broke the romance.

Goodbye, Steve. See you around .


	8. Chapter 8

After Catherine left, Danny went to Steve's office.

So, Steve. What did Catherine want?

She came to do her job, Danny.

Ah yes. I forgot that her job now is to spy on us.

It's nothing like that, Danny.

I know ... Danny said.

Danny, you who were once a father, how long does a baby start kicking in the mother's belly?

About four months ... Or four months plus a few days. More or less this ... Why? Steve ...

Nothing, Danny. Steve said thoughtfully. Just curiosity.

We just got this here, Steve. Danny handed an envelope to Steve.

What will it be? Steve said opening the envelope.

The team will be honored at an event for "Hawaii Personalities". And they count on our presence.

Wow! Hawaii personalities? Let's get the suit ready, Steve. When will be?

Saturday. Communicate to the rest of the team, Danny. Steve said.

At the end of the day Catherine came home.

Hey, Mark. How did you spend the day? Catherine asked, giving him a light kiss.

Hey honey. Reasonably well. How was your day?

It was not very good. Men do not like having a woman in the supervision of their work.

Even the commander?

No, he was the only one who did not feel offended.

Cath, I received an invitation to an event, "Personalities from Hawaii" where I will be one of the honorees.

That's great, Mark. It's a great recognition of your work.

You want to go? Asked Mark.

Yes, you do not want to?

I'm not very excited.

Hey, what did you even say about not delivering the points? Hmm? Catherine said holding him face with her hands, affectionately.

Okay, you're right, Cath.

On Saturday, the 5-0 team, attended the event. Tani was dazzled by the party.

Steve was with Lynn. He looked among the guests looking for a special guest. She works with the Governor. She should be here. He thought.

Some time later, Catherine arrived with Mark. She was gorgeous. He did not look very well. Steve had a mix of feelings toward Mark. One hour he hate him, for being with Catherine, another time, he filt compassion because he know of his medical condition.

Lynn did not like to see her at the party. She knew that Steve would switch from water to wine when Catherine was around.

Mark and Catherine were taken to the table reserved for them.

Mark, I need to go to the bathroom.

Okay, Cath. I wait you here.

Catherine went to the bathroom and Lynn followed.

Catherine! Lynn said when found her in the bathroom.

Hi, Lynn. How are you doing?

I'm fine. But, about you ...

What about me? Question Catherine.

Do you really like to be like this? Are not you feeling fat?

Are you talking about my pregnancy?

I do not know how you can do this. You're not so young anymore.

My son was not planned, Lynn, it's true. But he is already much loved. I do not regret my baby, not even for a second. What I understand is that, depending on you, Steve will never be a parent. That's right? Catherine asked Lynn.

Yes, I do not want to get a huge belly. I will not be deformed, as you are now and will stay even longer.

But there is one thing you do not know: Steve is a lucky man. Said Catherine.

What do you mean? Question Lynn.

Catherine left, leaving Lynn talking to herself.

When Catherine left the table to go to the bathroom, Steve approached to greet Mark.

Mark, how are you? Steve said reaching for him.

Mark politely shook Steve's hand. All right, Commander. Sit down.

So you're also an island personality? Steve asked.

Yes, according to them. I do not think I'm a celebrity. I did not even want to be here. But Catherine likes parties. But you already know that, do not you?

Mark, look ... I ...

Do not worry, Commander. I know everything that happened between you and she. I will not be here, any longer. You will have another chance with her. But you will have to work hard to regain her, because you have despised her very much.

Steve did not know what to say.

And I hope you really do it. Because I love her and I want her to be happy.

But I'm still alive, she's mine. Do not try to kiss her again.

She tells you everything, does not? Steve said smiling.

Yeah, she says.

If she told me everything, we would not be in this situation today. Steve thought.

At that moment Catherine returns.

Mark gets up to pull the chair up so she can sit down.

Thank you dear. Catherine said.

Hey, Steve. Congratulations on the appointment of the team. You deserve. Now you should take care of your girlfriend. I think she's had too much to drink.

Okay, excuse me. Steve said coming off the table.

Mark, you did not tell him ... did you?

No my love. I would not do it without your consent.

How nice. Who almost opened the mouth today, it's was me...


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine was six months pregnant now. It was her day to visit at 5-0 headquarters.

Steve was alone at that moment.

Hey, Steve. All right?

Hey, Catherine! Good to see you. Wow! As your belly has grown since the last visit. Steve said.

Yeah, it's grown a little.

So, you know if is a boy or if is a girl? Steve asked, pointing to her belly.

Yes, it's a boy.

What's his name?

I have not decided yet. Catherine said. She was not enjoying the conversation.

How nice. I have something for you. Or rather for him. Steve said taking a present that was in his drawer.

What is? Catherine asked curiously.

Open it. Steve said.

Catherine opened the box. It was a beautiful blue baby outfit, with an embroidery, where it was written 5-0. Catherine was thrilled.

Oh my God! He knows? She thought.

Thank you, Steve. It really is very beautiful. Catherine said.

You're welcome.

So, anything to the Governor today?

It is not alright. Nothing to ask for.

I do not know why I come here. It is not necessary, in my opinion. But she insists.

Not Catherine. I like you to come here. I like to follow the evolution of your pregnancy. Steve said smiling.

He definitely knows. Or are testing me, for see if I confirm. Catherine thought.

Ah yes. To see me fat and deformed, as Lynn said?

You fat and deformed? You look beautiful, Cath! You've never been more beautiful than you are now...

Thanks. Said Catherine.

Catherine... forgive me.

I got carried away by the anger. I did not mean to hurt you.

Okay, Steve. Forgiving is easier than forgetting.

How's Mark?

Mark? He's dying Steve. I've been trying to get ready for the day , but it's very difficult.

Catherine did not hold herself and cried a lot.

Steve hugged her. I'm sorry, Cath.

I knew I would have to go through it, I thought I'd be prepared, but I'm not.

Catherine hugged Steve, too.

It hurts a lot, Steve. To see the person languish and not be able to do anything.

I know, Cath. Steve said resting his face on her head. Feeling her perfume ...

Catherine loosened her hold. She wiped away her tears.

I have to go, Steve. I still have work to do. Thanks for gift.

Okay take care. Steve said to Catherine.

And take good care of our champion. Steve said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine arrived at eight months pregnant. Mark was hospitalized two weeks ago to have a painless end of life. Catherine was at his side twenty-four hours a day.

Catherine, go home. You do not have to stay here all day and all night. It will not do you good. Said Mark.

You do want to send me away, but I will not. Catherine said.

You are so stubborn. Said Mark smiling at her.

Glad you know that. Catherine said smiling at him, too.

She was trying to be strong for him. But inside she was devastated. Mark taught her hope, taught her to believe in love again. They had a good time together. He accepted her pregnant with a child that was not his. He gave good times for her, she would never leave him when he would need her the most.

Catherine, I made my will, I left everything I have for you. It's not much, but it's yours.

Mark, you know I did not want you to do that.

But for who else? I only have you. Use with baby. Pay him college.

All right, dear. Thanks.

Cath, give me your hand.

Catherine took his hands.

Are you going to tell about me to the baby?

Of course, Mark.

Tell him I loved him, even before he was born.

I will say. But you may meet him it yet. It's a month before he is born.

I do not have a month Cath ...

Catherine did not hold the emotion. I love you, Mark. Thank you for the time we spent together. You will always be special to me. I'll never forget you.

You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much too. Give me a hug, Cath.

Catherine hugged him for a long time.

I do not want you to cry for me. I want you to be happy. You made me happy. You are the love of my life. And Cath?

Yes?

I have one last request. Do you promise to keep it?

I promise. Whatever you want, I do.

Let the baby know and live with the father. I did not have a father, Cath. I know the lack that a father does in a child's life. Promise me.

Catherine stopped to think ...

Okay, my love. I promise.

Steve was with Danny in a meeting with the Governor. He missed Catherine who had not done routine supervision at headquarters last week and was not even in the meeting.

Danny had already noticed Steve's disappointment when he had not met her at the meeting.

At the end of the meeting, the Governor received a call.

Excuse me, I need to answer.

All right, said Steve.

Catherine, I'm so sorry. If you need anything, I'm here. Said the Governor.

Steve was worried.

Mrs. Governor, what happened to Catherine?

Her husband just passed away ...


	11. Chapter 11

Steve and the team went to Mark's funeral.

Catherine was devastated and weeping over the coffin.

Steve was nervous and was pacing back and forth.

Steve, stop! What you want? Dig a grave with the foot? Danny asked.

Steve walks away and Danny goes to him.

Steve ...

Danny, look at her. I did not think she liked him that much.

Steve, her husband died. How do you want her not to cry?

It will not do her good, Danny. And for my ... Steve stopped.

For your child. That's what you were going to say.

I would not say that, Danny.

Come on, Steve! The whole team knows that the child she's expecting is yours.

How does the whole team know?

Did not know. You just confirmed now. Got you . Danny said.

Steve folded his arms and did not respond.

I want to see you explain it to Lynn. Danny said.

I do not see Lynn anymore.

Since when?

Since now. Steve said.I want Catherine back. But I know she will not make it easy for me.

You're going to be a father, my friend. That's really good!

Thank you Danny. And it's a boy. Steve said smiling.

I just do not understand how it happened. She became pregnant with one and married the other. Danny said.

Danny, this is just between me and her.

Okay, I'm sorry. It is not here who spoke. Said Danny.

After the ceremony ended, Steve went to Catherine. She was being held by Rosita.

Catherine, I'm so sorry for your loss.

Thank you, Steve. Thank you for your presence and that of the team.

You're welcome, Catherine.

Do you want a ride home? Steve asked.

No, thank you.

Boss, why do not you accept it? You are very tired.

Yeah! I'm. Catherine said.

So come on, I'll take you guys.

Catherine was silent in the car, just let the tears roll. Rosita was with her.

When they got to her house, Steve helped her out of the car.

Rosita, betwen. I'll betwen soon. Catherine said.

Yes ma'am. Don't be long.

She takes care of you like a watchdog. Steve said.

She's like a mother to me. Catherine said.

It's all right. Catherine ... we need to talk ...

Not today, Steve. Please ... I do not have the conditions ...

Okay. Take care, take good care of him. Steve said putting his hand on her belly.

Steve bent down and kissed Catherine's belly.

Bye, Catherine. I love you both.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve resisted the urge to talk to Catherine after that day he left her at her house for five days, respecting to the loss she had had. But he was worried and decided to look for her.

Danny, I'm going out, you take care of everything. Call me if something happens.

Okay. May I know where you are going? Danny asked.

I am not a child and you are not my mother, so I don't have to give you satisfaction.

Uh! That hurt. Are you nervous today?

Yes, I'm. Steve said leaving.

He went to Catherine's house. He rang the bell and Rosita came to answer it.

May I help? Rosita asked.

Good afternoon. I'd like to talk to Catherine. Tell her it's Steve.

Hold on a minute, please. Rosita said to Steve.

Rosita went to Catherine's room to announce Steve's visit and returned.

My boss apologizes, but she does not want to see anyone today. Rosita said.

Did you tell her my name?

Yes, I did. Steve, is not it?

Yes. But how is she? Is she eating well? Has she been in pain?

She has not eaten much, says she's not hungry. But I insist on her to eat some more. She usually listens to me.

Okay, Rosita. Is not that your name?

Yes.

I'll leave you my card. Call me any time, if she needs anything.

Steve was left desolate. Because of four wrong words, "That was a big mistake," would Catherine punish him forever?

Catherine, Catherine ... Rosita said to her.

What, Rosita?

I took pity on him. He is very worried about you. You could have received it.

Let him suffer a little bit, Rosita. Catherine said.

A man like that does not throw himself away. Rosita said.

A woman like me does not either, Rosita.

Three days later Steve returned to Catherine's house.

Hello! Rosita said.

Hey, is she going to speak with me today? Steve asked Rosita.

Wait a moment.

OK.

Steve waited ten minutes until Catherine came to meet him.

Hey. Catherine said.

Hey, Cath! I came to see how you are.

I'm fine, Steve. Come in, please.

Steve looked at her. She was down, but she was still very beautiful.

So? Catherine asked.

Catherine, I already know. But I want to hear it from your mouth. Is this baby my son?

Yes. You already know. But you're just listening from my mouth because I promised Mark, on his deathbed, I'd tell you that.

Are you so hurt to me? Steve asked.

Yes. I'm.

And my baby, it's the result of what you called a "big mistake." For you, he would not even exist. You made me feel like I was the worst woman in the world.

Catherine, do not say that.I love you. I'm very happy with his arrival. Forgive me, Catherine. Please, forget what I said.

The words spoken do not go back. Catherine said.

Catherine...

Steve came over, put his hand on her face and gave her a passionate kiss.

Catherine broke free.

Please, Steve. Go away!

I'm coming, Catherine. But I will not give up on you!


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Catherine went to the headquarters to look for Steve.

Hey, Tani.

Hey Catherine! How are you doing?

I'm fine, thank you. And Steve, where is him?

He's in the interrogation room with Danny.

Is he questioning any suspects? Catherine asked.

Yes. They've been there ten minutes.

So this will still be a long time. I'll wait for him in his office. Excuse me, Tani.

Of course, Catherine. Feel free.

Catherine settled down on the couch in Steve's office.

Steve and Danny finished their interrogation an hour later.

Boss, Catherine is waiting for you. Tani pointed to his office.

Steve opened the door and Catherine was talking on the phone.

I also miss you so much. Love you too. Bye.

Steve did not believe what he was hearing. Had another man come to take her from his life? He thought.

Who were you talking to, Catherine? Steve asked annoyed.

Kono! And guess what? She's coming to visit me next week. I really need a friend like her. Catherine said. And it's very ugly to hear anyone else's conversation, Steve. Did not Doris teach you this? I hope you teach your child.

Danny walked into the office.

Hey Catherine. Were not you out of work until the baby was born?

Hey, Danny. And I am. This is a personal visit.

You heard, Danny. Excuse us. Steve said.

Okay, I'm leaving. Danny said.

Steve sat down next to Catherine.

Wow, Catherine. The belly is even bigger. Can I put my hand in?

Yes.

Steve put his hand on Catherine's belly, came over and spoke to the baby.

Hey, daddy's boy. I'm counting the days for you to arrive.

Steve leaned his head on Catherine's belly.

Wow. He's moving a lot. Steve said smiling.

Yeah! I'm feeling that.

Catherine said.

Steve, I came here to ask if you're going to want to watch your child born.

Of course, Catherine. I will not lose the birth of my son, for anything in the world.

The cesarean section is scheduled for next week.

All right, tell me where and when and I'll be there. Steve said.

I'm also going to do a photo essay on my pregnancy. Will you want to participate?

Of course, Catherine. I am very happy that you invited me to participate of this moment.

It's all right. See you tomorrow then. Can you pick me up at home, tomorrow at 9:00?

Yes, I can, of course. Said Steve.

Ok, bye. Said Catherine leaving.

Bye, Cath. Said Steve smiling.

What do you think, friends? Has Catherine punished Steve enough? Has he learned the lesson ? Let me know what you think. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to you who took the time to comment. Really English is not my first language. I'm learning and doing my best. Laura and Cath, I miss your comments.

Steve was happy because Catherine was allowing a bigger approach. She let him touch her belly, let him feel the movements of his son and called him to participate in this photographic essay. He was not sure what to do, but he was happy to go with her.

Steve arrived punctually at nine in the morning to find her.

Rosita opened the door.

Hello! How are you? Rosita said.

Hi Rosita, I'm fine. And you, how are you?

I'm fine too. I'll tell her you're here.

Thank you. Steve said.

Catherine came bringing a large bag with clothes.

Hey, Steve.

Hey, Catherine. Let me take your bag. It's heavy. Why so many clothes?

I'm not going to do a photo essay in a single outfit, Steve.

But I came only with that outfit, Catherine. I do not understand much of these things.

You're okay, do not worry.

are you sure about that? Steve asked.

Yes let's go. Catherine said.

Goodbye, Rosita. You can go home. I eat something on the street. Enjoy the rest of your day. Catherine said.

Thanks, boss. I love you.

Love you too. Catherine said smiling.

Steve helped Catherine into the car and went to the photo shoot.

The photographer received them.

Hello! Welcome. You are a very handsome couple. The photos will look great.

Thank you, Catherine said.

They took several photos. Steve behind Catherine with his hands on her belly. Steve kissing the Catherine's belly, kneeling. Steve holding the baby shoes, Steve hugging Catherine, Catherine Stroking her belly, and many others.

The album will look beautiful. Said the photographer.

Thank you, I really liked it. Catherine said.

I liked it too. Said Steve.

I'll give you the album in three days. Said the photographer.

It's all right. Come on Steve?

You did very well. Catherine said.

Thank you. I never imagined myself doing this. But was good. Steve said smiling.

So where do you want to have lunch?

I do not want to take your time, Steve. Catherine said.

I'd like to take you to lunch.

Okay, so you pick the restaurant. I just do not want to go to Sushi, Kamekona or Rainbow.

It's all right. I already know where to take you. Steve said.

Steve and Catherine arrived at the restaurant.

Liked? As you once said, it would be good a table, a waiter and even a romantic setting. Steve said.

Yes I recall. Catherine said smiling.

Catherine, I did a makeover in Mary's room and set up the room for the baby. I want him to have his own room in my house.

I will not let you take him when Lynn is there. No way.

That will not be a problem. Lynn and I are not together anymore.

Catherine felt an inner satisfaction.

What a shame, Steve. I'm so sorry.

Do not feel. I've never loved Lynn. Steve said.

Wow! Catherine said, running her hand over her belly.

Did he move? Steve asked.

No. It was a little pain.

Do you want to go to the hospital?

No, Steve. I think it's normal at the end of pregnancy. I also felt this early in the morning.

Take me Home?

Of course, Catherine. But will you be there alone? You left your maid go to home.

Rosita is not a simple maid. She is my friend, my confidant, my second mother.

I'll be fine.

Steve took her home.

If you need anything, call me. And thank you for letting me participate in your day today. Steve said.

You're welcome, sailor. Catherine said, approaching and giving a soft kiss to Steve's face.

Until the day of the baby's birth. Catherine said.

Aloha! Steve said.

Steve went to headquarters, worked the rest of the day, went home and slept. At two o'clock in the morning, he wakes up with the phone ringing.

Catherine?

Steve. Help me! The baby is coming!


	15. Chapter 15

Steve hurried out and went to Catherine's house. He could hardly believe that he would soon see his son's face.

When Steve arrived at her house, it realized he did not have the key. And he could hear Catherine's screams. He was about to push the door open when Rosita appeared.

Wait, I have the key.

Did she call you too? Steve asked Rosita.

No. But she was in pain. I told her to go to the hospital, but she did not want to. I had a feeling that this might happen. I asked my husband to bring me. He told me I was crazy. But I think that I was not wrong. Rosita said as she opened the door.

They both ran to the bedroom of the Catherine and the baby was being born. Steve could already see his little head.

Help your child to be born, I need to sterilize something to cut the umbilical cord. Rosita said to Steve.

But I've never done it ... Steve said.

Everything has the first time. Rosita said.

Catherine was pushing hard.

Steve, I can not stand it ... Catherine said.

Where's my strong Navy girl? Do Force Catherine!

Catherine pushed hard, and the baby's shoulders came out.

Steve was thrilled. His son was coming into the world by his hands.

Now it's only half gone, Catherine. Let's go. He is beautiful, my love.

You never called me my love ... "Catherine said to Steve, panting.

But that does not mean I did not love you. Everything has a first time. Steve said smiling. Come on Catherine. Force!

Catherine made a huge effort.

That, Cath. There is very little left now.

Rosita came back with scissors.

Come on boss! Just one more time!

Catherine struggled again and Steve held the baby in his hands.

Steve did not hold back the tears.

Want to cut the cord? Did Rosita ask Steve.

Yes I want. Steve said putting the baby to bed while cutting the umbilical cord.

The ambulance is coming. You need to go to the hospital and the baby will too. Rosita said to Catherine.

Give it to me here, Steve. Catherine said.

Steve handed the baby to Catherine.

Oh, my baby! Mommy loves you. Welcome to our lives!

Catherine and the baby were taken to the hospital for the doctor to complete the necessary procedures.

Happy? Rosita asked Steve.

Very happy. You can not imagine how much. I'm a father, Rosita! Steve said hugging her.

Make my girl happy. I love her like a daughter. Rosita said to Steve.

I will, Rosita. I will do... So now I have a mother-in-law?

Yes, and very angry! Now, go to the hospital!

Yes ma'am! Said Steve smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve went to the hospital. He was so happy! Being a father seemed such a distant dream to him, until Catherine reappeared and gave him the best gift of his life.

It could only be her doing it for him. She was your best friend, your lover, the love of your life. He regrets being a bastard with her, on the day his son was conceived.

My son! Steve said aloud to himself. He also smiled a lot. The People who saw him like this, would think he was crazy. Laughing alone, talking to himself.

Steve arrived at the hospital and asked for Catherine's room and the baby.

Are you from the family? Asked the receptionist, full of ulterior motives with Steve.

Yes, I am the father. Steve said.

What a pity! she thought .

Room 205.

OK thank you.

Catherine ... Steve said entering the room.

Hey, sailor.

Is everything okay with you and him?

Yeah, we're fine.

Steve came over and took his son in his lap, and he did not tire of looking at him.

Do you already have a name for him? We need to call it by name. Steve said.

The name I wanted to give him, you will not agree. Catherine said.

Do you want call him, Mark? Steve asked.

It would not have to be Mark. It could be Anthony.

He was a nice guy, right? Steve said.

Yes, and he left everything he had for me and the baby.

I agree with Anthony, if I can put John in the front.

John Anthony? It's beautiful. I like. Catherine said.

I'll arrange for his birth certificate. Steve said.

In fact, Steve did not like Catherine to put the dead husband's name on his son, but he was following Mark's advice, to reconquer her. He then decided not to create problems with the baby's name. For him it would be John, the name of his father. Anthony, for Steve, would be just a detail.

Did you breastfeed him, Cath?

Yes, and he is very gluttonous. Does this remind you of someone you know?

Steve smiled, because he knew she was talking about him.

The doctor said that maybe we'll go home tonight. Do not say anything to anyone today, Steve. I do not want visitors. I just want to enjoy my baby today. Said Catherine.

It's all right. But I'll stay here. You're not going to get rid of me today. Steve said.

So, make sure you need to change his diaper. Catherine said.

Steve checked and saw that John needed a clean diaper.

Teach me, Catherine. Steve asked.

Of course, come here. Put him on the bed.

Catherine taught him how to change John's diaper.

Steve spent all day with Catherine and John at the hospital. At the end of the day, Catherine and John were released to go home as they were very well.

Steve really wanted to take Catherine and John to his house. But he understood that he had to be patient with Catherine. He took them to her house.

Welcome, dear ones! Rosita said as she opened the door.

Thank you Rosita. Catherine said.

Let me get him, boss? Rosita asked.

Of course, Rosita. Catherine said, handing John to Rosita.

Hey, baby! You are very beautiful! Aunt Rosita will pamper you a lot.

Take it. Rosita said to Steve.

Ok. Steve said, catching John.

Can I serve dinner?

Yes, Rosita. I'm really hungry! He is very gluttonous. Catherine said.

Do you have dinner with us? Catherine asked Steve.

Yes thanks.

After dinner, Rosita told Catherine that she could not stay with her overnight because she needed to go home.

All right, Rosita. I'll take care of John by myself. Catherine said.

Let him stay here today. Rosita said.

I do not know if he can or wants to stay here, Rosita.

Look at him, boss. It's written on his forehead: I do not want to leave. Rosita said pointing to Steve who was with John on his lap.

He can stay if he wants to. Catherine said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Rosita prepared the guest room for Steve. He delayed sleeping because he was euphoric with John's arrival.

In the middle of the night he woke up with the baby crying. He got up and went to Catherine's room. She was breastfeeding John.

Steve opened the door.

Excuse me, Catherine. I should have knocked on the door before entering.

All right, Steve. There is nothing you have not seen before. And often, by the way.

It is true. Steve said smiling.

When did we get lost, Catherine? Steve said.

You know where you went wrong and I know where I went wrong. But I do not want to talk about it now. Catherine said.

All right, said Steve, sighing.

Look, Steve. He's wide awake. Look at the color of his eyes. Catherine said.

Steve approached. It's the color of my eyes. He said.

Yes. He is not handsome? I'm in love! Said Catherine smiling.

Me too. Said Steve.

John was fed, Catherine changed his diaper and Steve picked it up to make him sleep again.

After almost an hour, John slept again. Steve put him in the crib.

Did not you prepare a room for him, Catherine?

No. Because I do not intend to continue here.

What do you mean this, Catherine? You're not thinking of taking him away, are you? Do not do this with me!

I'm moving house, Steve. I'm not leaving Hawaii. Stay calm!

Okay, forgive me. Do not do this to me, ever.

I will not do it. I want you to be a part of his life. Catherine said.

And I want him to live with us. Together!

Steve ...

Catherine, I love you. I really love. Forgive me for all the times that I have saddened you, that I have offended you. Forgive me for the things that I myself do not know that I did, but that hurt you.

I will never meet a person as wonderful as you in my life. You are the one that I loved. That I love!

You're just saying this because of John.

No, Catherine. I love John, but he came into our lives just now. I have always loved you. From the first look. From the first word and much more after the first kiss.

What were the first words? Catherine asked.

Hello, sailor. I'm Catherine. Steve said.

Yes. You remember. I was very happy back then.

We can be happier now, Cath. We can be together in the same town, in the same house. We have a son together. He is the materialization of our love.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears.

On a whim of fate, we take different paths. I never thought about being with another woman, I do not think you ever thought you would work for the CIA one day either. You never thought you'd marry another man.

Never thought. Catherine said.

But John came to join our paths again, Cath. Give me one more chance.

Catherine did not hold back her tears.

Steve gently hugged her.

I love you, sailor. It was really hurt to lose you to her.

You have not lost me to anyone. I've always been your man.

Steve kissed her with a long, passionate kiss, as if he wanted to make up all his lost time ...


	18. Chapter 18

Steve arrived at headquarters the other day, very cheerful and smiling.

Man, where were you? We were worried. Nobody could find you. Lou said.

Steve picked up the phone, looking for a photo and projecting it onto the screen.

I want you to meet John McGarrett. Steve said proudly.

I imagined this. That he had been born. Danny said.

Then why did not you tell us? Lou asked.

I'm not gossipy. Danny said.

Junior, you owe me a hundred dollars. Tani said.

What? Wait a minute ... Did you make a bet?

Yes. I bet Catherine's son was yours. Tani said.

How did you know? Steve asked.

It was only see the way you looked at each other. Only a blind man, like Junior, does not see. But he's beautiful, boss. And Junior still paid me a hundred dollars. Tani said.

Give me a hug, said Danny.

Congratulations, man! Lou said.

Congratulations sir!

Thank you guys! I'm very happy!

Rosita arrived at Catherine's house.

Sorry boss. I was late today.

You're late on purpose, Rosita. You think I do not know that?

And then? Rosita asked.

We made up. Catherine smiled.

Great!

But I felt a little guilty, Rosita. It's been a short time since Mark died.

Do not feel guilty. My boss wanted you to be happy. He told me this several times. You made him very happy while you were with him. But now, he gone, and you're alive!

Thank you Rosita. I do not want to stay in this house anymore. Everything here reminds me of him. It's painful.

Are you going to dismiss me, boss?

No of course not. I do not live without my second mother. You only will not go with me if you do not want to.

And will he agree?

Steve? I do not know if I'm going to his house. We have not talked about it yet. But he has no choice. It is accepting or accepting. Who else can I trust to take care of my child? Only you.

Thanks, boss. I would be very sad if I did not see more you and this beautiful little boy!

Steve quit headquarter early to go to Catherine's house

Hello!

Hi Rosita. Are you ok?

Yes, and you?

Yeah. I'm okay. Said Steve.

In between. She is in the bath and the baby is in the bedroom. You already know the way.

Steve went to John and picked him up.

Hey, champ! I missed you today.

Catherine came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel.

Hey, Steve.

Hey. Steve said looking at Catherine. He came over and kissed her. I want you so much!

Catherine smiled. I'm still fat and you know I can not do anything with you for now.

You look beautiful! Said Steve.

Thanks. But now, we need to talk.


	19. Chapter 19

Of course, Catherine. Please talk.

How are we Steve?

We're fine, Cath.

Steve put John in the crib and hugged her. I want you to marry me, Catherine. Let's be a family. Me, you and John.

I want to leave this house. Catherine said.

Come back to our house, Catherine. It has always been your place. And now, it's John's place, too.

He already has a bedroom, right? Catherine asked.

Yes, he has.

I love you very much, Cath. It was a mistake the time we spent away from each other. Said Steve.

I love you too. Catherine said looking into Steve's eyes.

They kissed for a long time.

When are we going to go home? Steve asked.

I need a few days to sort things out. And Rosita will continue to work with me. That's not negotiable.

I even like her, Catherine. It's all right. No problem.

It's good. Will you stay with us tonight? Catherine asked Steve.

Yes I stay. But I do not feel very comfortable in Mark's house.

I get it.

Come here. I lost you so much, I lost that mouth ... said Steve kissing her again.

The bell rang and Rosita went to answer it.

Rosita knocked on the door to Catherine's room.

Between Rosita. Catherine said interrupting Steve's kiss.

You have a visitor. Rosita said.

Same? Who?

She said her name is Kono.

Send her in, Rosita. Bring her here. Catherine said smiling.

Rosita took Kono to Catherine's room.

Kono! Catherine said, hugging her.

How are you, Sister? Kono asked.

I'm fine and you?

It's all right. Kono said.

What about Adam? Catherine asked.

It's in the living room. And you boss? Do not you give me a hug?

Of course, Kono. Steve said hugging her. But I'm not your boss anymore. I'm your friend. It's good to see you.

Congratulations to you both for the baby. Kono said.

Look, Kono. He is not handsome? Catherine said.

Very beautiful! Being the son of the two of you, it could only be beautiful.

Thank you, Kono. I'll take you to Adam to meet him. I think you two want to talk. Said Steve getting John out of the crib.

Of course. Adam will like to meet him. Kono said.

Catherine, I see you've settled things with Steve. You wanted advice, I think I was late.

Yes, Steve and I are fine, Kono. But it's always good to see you.

You're very crazy, Catherine. To marry a sick man? Although it worked. Steve, when he saw that he lost you, he learned to value you.

I'm crazy, are not? But I do not regret my marriage. Said Catherine.

Your baby is very handsome! I want one for me too. Said Kono smiling.

It's just a lot of practice, that you can do. Catherine smiled.

I already do that. Come on, let's go see Adam. Kono said smiling too.

Catherine invited Kono and Adam to dine with them. It was really good to see friends again.

Steve was also happy to see them again, but he wanted so bad to be alone with Catherine and John.

After dinner Kono and Adam left.

Rosita, I'm sorry. You've past your schedule to leave. But do not worry, Steve will take you home.

I go? Steve asked.

Yes, you will. Catherine said.

It is not necessary. Rosita said.

Of course it is. Tomorrow you can stay at home. Catherine said.

Okay. Come on, Rosita. Steve said.

Wait a moment. I'll get my purse. Rosita said.

Goodbye, Rosita. Good rest. Said Catherine.

If you need me tomorrow, do not hesitate to call me.

Certainly. I love you.

I love you too, boss. Said Rosita to Catherine.

I'm sorry she made you take me to my house. Rosita said when was in the car with Steve.

It's okay, Rosita. She just caught me by surprise. But I do not care.

Did you know that my boss did not like her treating me like a family member? And I worked for his family for over 30 years. I would never sit down to dinner if he were here. Rosita said.

Catherine is fantastic, Rosita. She has a good heart, is kind and caring to everyone around her. She always was.

You are a lucky man. Rosita said.

I know, Rosita. I know...


	20. Chapter 20

Steve arrived with Rosita at his house.

Rosita's husband was waiting for her on the porch.

It's your husband? Steve asked.

Yes.

Can I meet you?

Of course. Come here.

Steve left Rosita at home and returned to Catherine's house.

Rosita talked to you a lot? Catherine asked.

A little. Catherine ... do you know where she lives, do you know her family?

No, why? Are you asking why she will take care of John?

No. Because I was there and I saw that she lives in a very precarious place with a physically handicapped husband. You really like her, I thought you knew.

Catherine was shocked. I did not know, Steve. She never told me anything. I just know she never had kids. But I did not know that her husband was physically handicapped or that she lived in an uncomfortable place.

I'm sad now, Steve. But I'm going to sort it out. Catherine said.

I know you have a huge heart. That is why, among thousands of other qualities, I love you. Steve said hugging her.

You like her too. Otherwise, you would not mind. Catherine said.

I like her, though, she looks more like a boring mother-in-law. But she likes my son. That's a point for her.

But changing the subject, I would like the team to meet John. You are yet recovering from childbirth, so you don't can take it to headquarters. Could they come here? Or should we wait for you to go home?

They can come here, Steve. No problem. Just do not bring them in tomorrow, because Rosita will not be here.

Okay, I'll get them the day after tomorrow.

Great. Now go see if you need to change your child's diapers. Catherine said.

Yes ma'am. You're the boss.

Steve spent the night with Catherine and John, the other day he went to headquarters.

Guys, tomorrow I would like you to meet my son. If you want of course.

It's going to be great, boss. Tani said.

Has Junior ever paid you the hundred dollars? Steve asked, smiling.

I paid, sir. Said Júnior. I never more bet with Tani again.

And especially, never bet anything that is of my life. Said Steve.

Let's meet little McGarrett. Is he crying a lot? Danny asked.

Not Danny. Because he is my son and not yours. Said Steve smiling.

Joker you! Said Danny.

Steve again left earlier from headquarters to go to Catherine's house. But first he went home to see Eddie.

Sorry, buddy. I know I'm away these days. But it's for a good cause. Let's have some new people at home, my friend. You will like them.

Steve refilled Eddie's food and water and went to the room he had prepared for John.

I can not wait to see my son here. Steve thought.

He also checked his room one more time. He did not want Catherine to find anything that belonged to Lynn in the house.

Steve arrived at Catherine's house and saw that she had visitors at home.

Steve came in and found the Governor in Catherine's office.

Good afternoon, Commander.

Good afternoon, Mrs. Governor.

You have a beautiful son. Congratulations!

Thank you. Steve said.

Mrs. Governor, I just want to make it clear to you that my involvement with Catherine did not influence her work with the task force.

I believe Commander. I know her competence. Please do not worry about it.

I'm leaving, Catherine. Your baby is beautiful. Congratulations one more time.

Thanks for the visit. Catherine said.

I see you, Commander.

See you, Mrs. Governor. I'll walk you to the car. Steve said.

How difficult it is to have a woman so wanted. We almost can not be alone. Steve said when he came back.

We are alone now. Let's kiss a little before John wakes up? Catherine said.

Of course, come here!


	21. Chapter 21

Good Morning!

Good morning, Rosita. I'm leaving now. Steve said. Catherine's in the bedroom.

It's all right. Have a great day, boss.

Steve smiled. Have a great day, too.

Catherine! Rosita said knocking on the door to Catherine's bedroom.

Between Rosita, please!

Oh, is this handsome little boy showered now? What a tasty baby scent.

Yes, he's going to have visitors today, Rosita. Please prepare something special for lunch.

All right, boss. How many people?

Eight with us. We need to talk later.

Did I do something wrong, Catherine?

No, Rosita. Of course not. We'll talk later, okay?

Yes. I'm going to kitchen.

Ok, said Catherine.

Steve arrived at the headquarters at the same time as Junior.

Hey Junior.

Hey sir.

Catherine is inviting the staff to have lunch today and meet my baby. We count on your presence. Steve told Junior.

OK. Can I ask you a question?

Sure, Junior.

Have you known her long?

Yes Junior. I've known Catherine for many years.

If the baby were not your child, would you stay with her?

You see, Junior, I'm not in this situation. But I think so. I can not say that for sure, but I think so.

But why the question, Junior?

I had a girlfriend. Today she is married and pregnant. Sometimes I wonder what I would do if she separated from him.

I'm so sorry for that, Junior. I know what you're feeling. I felt it when I discovered that Catherine has married and that she was pregnant. But have you ever considered getting to know Tani better? I think you two have chemistry.

Junior just smiled. Let's get to work.

At lunchtime, Catherine received the team, with John on her lap.

Welcome to my home. Feel free. She said.

Look, little McGarrett. May I pick it up? Danny asked.

Of course, Danny.

He likes me, Steve. Danny said.

It's just because he still does not know you. Steve said.

He is not an animal like you. Danny said.

Let's stop this, you two. Said Catherine smiling.

The rest of the team congratulated Catherine. They had lunch, they talked animatedly, but soon a case came up for to resolv.

Bye Catherine. I'll see you two later. Steve said, kissing her.

Ok, be safe!

After they left and John slept, Catherine went to talk to Rosita.

I liked this peoples, boss. They are sympathetic.

Glad you liked it, Rosita. You will still see them many times. Steve considers them as family.

Ohana, said Rosita.

That's it. Catherine said smiling.

Rosita, me and John are going to live with Steve. You will continue with us.

Thanks, boss.

Mark left everything he had for me and told me to use it with John. I feel he would not want me to sell this house. Maybe one day, John will marry and want to live here. But it will still be a long time coming.

I understand you. Rosita said.

I want you to come and live here with your husband.

I? Rosita said in surprise.

Yes. No one deserves more than you. And if the house needs any repair, I want you to talk to me.I'll only take out of here, the book he gave me the day we met.

I do not know what to say, Catherine.

Just say yes.

Thanks. I'll take good care of everything for John. I will not let you down. Rosita said with tears in her eyes.

I know. Give me a hug here.

Two days later Steve took Catherine and John home.

Wait, Cath. Give me John. I want to show him our home.

It's all right. Catherine said, handing John to Steve.

See John. This is your home. The garden for you to play, the sea for you to swim. We'll be very happy here, my friend.

Steve took John to his room.

And here is your room, which I have prepared with all affection for you, my son.

It's beautiful, Steve. Catherine said.

Steve put John in the crib.

Thank you Cath! Thank you for loving me, thank you for the years we spent together, thank you for forgiving me and thank you for giving me our son.

Thank you for forgiving me too. Thank you for not giving up on me. You and our son are the most important people in my life. I love you. Catherine said.

I love you too, you know.

I know, Sailor.

Steve held Catherine's face and kissed her for a long time ... I love you from here to eternity ...

End.


End file.
